I Kinda Love You
by Buffyfan1973
Summary: Set in late 2003, Willow brings Buffy back once more and feelings are shared


Title: I Kinda Love You Rating: PG-13. Author: Buffyfan19973 Pairing: W/B Disclaimer: The great Mr. Wheden owns it all, I make no money off of this...all made up characters are mine and any other characters belong to their rightful owners. Summary: Set in late 2003, Willow brings Buffy back once more and feelings are shared.  
  
ch. 1 [Oct. 2003)  
  
Willow Rosenberg awoke in a start, she'd been dreaming again, the dreams came nightly without a break. She got out of bed, showered, grabbed a bite to eat and headed for the high school where she'd taken a teaching job but it was only 6 AM.  
  
As she reached the basement of the school she wondered, was all that happened those months ago a dream, actually the last seven years, was she crazy or was someone waiting trapped inside the hellmouth for her?  
  
It had been a blood bath, first Giles was killed trying to save his charge, then Xander who was blind sided by some bringers, then Anya who oddly had saved Willow's own life. Preceding their deaths were a host of SiT's all dying valiantly for a cause they'd never fully come to understand.  
  
As the death number grew it was Faith who laid down her life to save her, the key, the ball of energy that was sent to Buffy for protection by the monks a few years ago.  
  
Then came Spike's death, rather haroing considering he was a vampire, he'd went down trying to fight off Glory, the hell Goddess hoping to stop the madness.  
  
Buffy knew it had to end or the entire world was going down so it was she who made the ultimate sacrifice going into the hellmouth to try and hold back the first and other host of demons and it was said the hellmouth would never open again.  
  
All that remained to remind Willow she wasn't crazy was Robin Wood, the principal who took it upon himself to care for Dawn primarily until Willow could get hold of herself. Andrew, a nutty young guy who'd proved himself loyal in the end, following Buffy, who gave him a shot at redemption, right to the opening of the mouth. Then of course Dawn, the key, Buffy's sister and all Willow had left of the one she loved, the one she never got to tell how much she loved, her hero, her friend, her protector, Buffy Summers.  
  
With the closing of the hellmouth the fight of good and evil in the demonic sense was almost at an end but their were many now trapped on the earth, waiting, readying themselves for a battle that would come one day surely. Not to mention the fact that, during research, Willow and principal Wood had discovered the closing of the hellmouth could heighten the opening of portals from other planes, places which many evil beings had been thought to be forever trapped yet their was no more slayer, the line was ended with the closing of the hellmouth because the slayer was deemed the guardian of said hellmouth and with its closing, the creators of the slayer, figured there'd be no need for one, a huge mistake made eons ago.  
  
ch. 2  
  
It was about 7 PM late Oct. when Robin came home from shopping with Dawn and a startled Andrew behind him. "Willow," Andrew shouted. "Turuk Han's, many of them, Clem told us he saw them last night. Now we're gonna be dusted, where's my white board, it may help."  
  
Willow frowned, Andrew tried so hard to help, they all did but it seemed futile without Buffy and she knew as well as they did they had little to none in the way of a chance in defeating the Turuk Han's. "Remember that vision Buffy had," Robin added. "Well, I'm afraid its coming true, they're going to come in the form of an army and take over. She did say it looked post-apocalyptic and maybe we're heading for the apocalypse with nothing to stop it."  
  
"Theirs got to be a way," Dawn said sadly.  
  
"We can't disturb the hellmouth or it, well, we don't know what might happen but it'll be worse than ever before and we don't know how Buffy would come out of there," Wood said flatly.  
  
"Buffy would make it out ok but her sacrifice would be for naught," Andrew added with none of his comic tone to his voice. "I know Buffy would be unharmed, she's Buffy, the hero."  
  
"Stay here," Willow says getting ready to leave the house.  
  
"You can't go alone," the others shout in unison.  
  
"Fine," she points at Andrew and they rush out the door.  
  
As they walked Andrew looked around nervously and screamed when he saw the uber vamp coming. The two ran as fast as they could but the ugly thing grabbed Willow holding her up. "Andrew, the light," she shouted trying to get free but it smacked her hard and was preparing to bite. "Oh Goddess Buffy I need you," Willow shouted as she closed her eyes seeing one grab Andrew.  
  
The earth trembled slightly as Andrew got the light flying Willow's way just as the vamp was about to bite. He let go long enough for Willow to get away. She returned the light favor and the two barely escaped by ducking into the school. "Oh God I'm frightened," Andrew yelled shaking.  
  
"So am I Andrew but we can't give up," Willow shouted feeling the slight trembling of the earth. "Stay at the top of the basement steps as a look out," she shouted racing down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy Summers stood in her now permanent position at the entrance inside the hellmouth, wishing she could be home, holding her sister, helping her friends and most of all loving Willow. She used thoughts of her family and friends to detour her mind from going insane at the horrific sights she saw inside the hellmouth, the horrid screams, the fighting, the pure and utter chaos. Something, however kept creeping in her mind, the seal of Danzithar so she looked for the Uber vamps and somehow got to their turf leaving her post at the now sealed hellmouth. Now if only Willow will think of this and get me the hell out of here, where their is a will there is a way.  
  
Somewhere in the night she could feel Willow calling for her, in fact she heard her exact words and anger at the thought of her friend and wished to be lover hurting raged inside her as she battled with an uber vamp.  
  
Willow knelt down in the basement, searching for the origination of the trembling. Tears streamed down her face as she cried for Buffy, the one truly now lost to her forever. If she only had another chance, how she would've done things differently. Sure she loved Tara with all her heart but she now knew she'd loved the slayer since she first laid eyes on her.  
  
"Willow," Andrew shouted standing over where they'd long since covered the seal.  
  
Willow looked up a little miffed that Andrew had disobeyed her but went over to him. "They want out," he said. "The vampires as if we don't have enough of them."  
  
Willow placed her hand on the ground and a warmth illuminated through her body. "Andrew," tears rolled from her eyes. "It's, get a shovel, hurry!"  
  
Andrew obediently gets the shovels and they begin digging fiercely until the seal is visible. "We need blood," Willow looks at him.  
  
"I'll do it so long as you don't kill me," Andrew shouts feeling the trembling now not knowing Buffy is fighting fiercely to keep the remaining vamp's back as she can feel Willow's presence strongly and believes she's coming for her.  
  
"Deal," Willow says as they quickly set up for the ritual.  
  
The seal glistens brightly on the four corners as Andrew's blood drips on it and then it opens. "Oh my God," Andrew shouts.  
  
Buffy Summers leaps from within the seal as the uber vamp's head after her. "Close it Andrew," Willow shouts cutting him down as several vamp's have escaped.  
  
His tears fall heavily over the seal and it closes as Buffy shouts at them to run.  
  
ch. 3  
  
Back at casa Summers, after the tears, hugs and explanations of how they got Buffy back plus Buffy taking a long shower she went into Willow's room where the girl was still crying.  
  
"Willow had cried happy tears, and fearful tears, fearful of what if Buffy wasn't herself. "Wills," Buffy said softly bringing the girl into a strong hug. "It's ok, I'm here now," she added stroking the wiccan's cheek with her thumb. "I'm ok Wills, I knew you'd find a way to bring me home."  
  
Willow buries her face in Buffy's shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. "God Buffy it was so hard."  
  
"Wills, remember when you promised to stay by my side, well you have, you've been more loyal to me then anyone I've ever known," she smiles at her. "Well with exception to the time you tried to kill us all but hey we all make mistakes. Anyway, I told you I kinda loved you. Wills it isn't kinda, I do love you and have for a very long time. Not just the friend thingie either, I love you more than anything I've ever loved on this earth so I lied when I said it was Angel I felt that way about. I was so scared Wills, of losing our friendship and that I couldn't be gay that I hid it but I don't want to hide it anymore. Life is to short, that is unless you have this powerful mojo wiccan who keeps bringing you back," she smiles again holding the redhead tightly. "What I'm saying is, I don't want to hide anything anymore, I want people to know what I feel and why and I want the world to know that their is a damn slayer here in Sunnydale California who sacrifices everything she has to keep their nightmares from coming true. Most of all Wills, I want to kiss you like right now."  
  
Having said that Buffy gently presses her lips against Willow's getting a feel for what Willow wanted. The kiss was quickly accepted by Willow and became more intense, tongues exploring mouths, soft moans and smiling faces then Buffy pulled away. "I want us to do this right Wills if it's what you want. I don't want my slayer senses to win because they'd like nothing more then to skip all the dating formalities and get you in bed but I won't do that because I care for you to much."  
  
Willow smiles at Buffy's honesty hugging her tightly. "I wish we would have done this a long time ago Buffy."  
  
"I think it was meant to be this way," she sits down. "Had we done it before and all this dying happened later, you may not have thought clearly enough to bring me back but rather, well look what happened with Tara. So I'm thinking, the dying is over, the hellmouth is closed, now we just have to fight the turuk things and the wimpy demons that were to dumb not to stay on this plane," Buffy smiles at her thoughts as Willow laughs.  
  
"Goddess Buffy you're crazy but I love you anyway," Willow says grinning sheepishly.  
  
"I love you to Wills," they kiss snuggling in for sleep and readying themselves for the future battles that were sure to come.  
  
End. 


End file.
